listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of Centro shopping centres in United States of America
This is a list of shopping centres which are owned and/or managed by Centro Properties Group in the United States of America. Centro Properties Group is a multinational company that owns and/or manages shopping centres in Australia, New Zealand and the United States of America. United States of America Alabama * Grants Mill Station, Irondale * Kroger, Scottsboro * Muscle Shoals Plaza, Muscle Shoals * Payton Park, Sylacauga * Riverview Plaza, Gadsden * Springdale, Mobile * The Plaza at EastChase, Montgomery * The Shoppes at EastChase, Montgomery * The Shoppes at Letson Farms, McCalla Arizona * Broadway Mesa, Mesa * Glendale Galleria, Glendale * Metro Marketplace, Phoenix * Northmall Centre, Tucson * Southern Village Mesa, Mesa Arkansas * Conway Town Center, Conway California * Arbor Faire, Fresno * Bakersfield Plaza, Bakersfield * Briggsmore Plaza, Modesto * Bristol Plaza - Santa Ana, Santa Ana * Broadway Faire, Fresno * California Oaks Center, Murrieta * Carmen Plaza, Camarillo * Country Hills, Torrance * Cudahy Plaza, Cudahy * Eagle Rock Plaza, Los Angeles * Esplanade Shopping Center, Oxnard * Felicita Plaza, Escondido * Gateway Plaza - Santa Fe Springs, Santa Fe Springs * Gateway Plaza - Vallejo, Vallejo * Lompoc Shopping Center, Lompoc * Metro 580, Pleasanton * Mira Mesa Mall, San Diego * Montebello Plaza, Montebello * Ocean View Plaza, San Clemente * Pacoima Center, Pacoima * Paradise Plaza, Paradise * Puente Hills Town Center East, Rowland Heights * Puente Hills Town Center West, Rowland Heights * Rose Pavilion, Pleasanton * San Bernardino Center, San Bernardino * San Dimas Plaza, San Dimas * Santa Paula Shopping Center, Santa Paula * University Mall - Davis, Davis * Vail Ranch Center, Temecula * Vallejo Corners, Vallejo Colorado *Arapahoe Crossings, Aurora *Arvada Plaza, Arvada *Aurora Plaza, Aurora *Superior Marketplace, Superior *Villa Monaco, Denver *Westland Town Center, Lakewood *Westminster City Center, Westminster Connecticut *Chamberlain Plaza, Meriden *Charter Oak Marketplace, Hartford *Christmas Tree Plaza, Orange *Crossroads I, Manchester *Crossroads II, Manchester *Crossroads III, Manchester *Enfield Commons, Enfield *Enfield Square, Enfield *Freshwater - Stateline Plaza, Enfield *Goff Brook Shops, Wethersfield *Groton Square, Groton *Hale Road, Manchester *Killingly Plaza, Killingly *Milford Center, Milford *New London Mall, New London *North Haven Crossing, North Haven *Northern Hills, Manchester *Parkway Plaza - Hamden, Hamden *Queen Plaza, Southington *Slater Street, Manchester *Stop & Shop Plaza, Enfield *Stratford Square, Stratford *The Shoppes at Fox Run, Glastonbury *Torrington Plaza, Torrington *Turnpike Plaza - Newington, Newington *Waterbury Plaza, Waterbury *Waterford Commons, Waterford Delaware *North Dover Shopping Center, Dover Florida * 23rd Street Station, Panama City * Apopka Commons, Apopka * Atlantic Plaza, Satellite Beach * Brooksville Square, Brooksville * Century Plaza Shopping Center, Deerfield Beach * Clearwater Mall, Clearwater * Coastal Landing, Brooksville * Coastal Way, Brooksville * Cobblestone Village - St. Augustine, St. Augustine * Cobblestone Village I, Royal Palm Beach * Cobblestone Village II, Royal Palm Beach * Coconut Creek, Coconut Creek * Colonial Marketplace, Orlando * Downtown Publix, Stuart * Fashion Square, Orange Park * Freedom Square, Naples * Hampton Plaza, Tampa * Mall at 163rd Street, Miami * Marketplace at Wycliffe, Lake Worth * Miami Gardens, Miami * Morse Shores, Ft. Myers * Naples Shopping Center, Naples * Nine Mile Square, Pensacola * Normandy Square, Jacksonville * Northgate S.C. - DeLand, DeLand * Panama City Square, Panama City * Park Shore Shopping Center, Naples * Pensacola Square, Pensacola * Plaza 66, Kenneth City * Pointe Orlando, Orlando * Presidential Plaza, North Lauderdale * Regency Park, Jacksonville * Riverplace Shopping Center, Jacksonville * Riverwood, Port Orange * Rutland Plaza - St. Petersburg, St. Petersburg * Sarasota Village, Sarasota * Seminole Plaza, Seminole * Shopper's Haven Shopping Center, Pompano Beach * Shoppes of Victoria Square, Port St. Lucie * Skyway Plaza, St. Petersburg * Southgate, New Port Richey * Sun Plaza, Ft. Walton Beach * Tarpon Mall, Tarpon Springs * The Shoppes at Southside, Jacksonville * Tyrone Gardens, St. Petersburg * Venetian Isle Shopping Center, Lighthouse Point * Ventura Downs, Kissimmee Georgia * Albany Plaza, Albany * Augusta West Plaza, Augusta * Banks Station, Fayetteville * Barrett Place, Kennesaw * Bulloch Plaza, Statesboro * Cedar Plaza, Cedartown * Conyers Crossroads, Conyers * Conyers Plaza, Conyers * Cordele Square, Cordele * Cosby Station, Douglasville * Covered Bridge, Clayton * Covington Gallery, Covington * Creekwood Village, Rex * Eisenhower Square, Savannah * Habersham Crossing, Cornelia * Holcomb Bridge Crossing, * Mableton Walk, Mableton * Mansell Crossing, Alpharetta * Marshalls at Eastlake, Marietta * Merchant's Exchange, Marietta * Merchants Crossing, Newnan * Midway Village, Douglasville * New Chastain Corners, Marietta * Northeast Plaza, Atlanta * NorthPark, Macon * Northside, Dalton * Park Plaza, Douglasville * Pavilions at Eastlake, Marietta * Perlis Plaza, Americus * Perry Marketplace, Perry * Shenandoah Plaza Shopping Centre, Newnan * Shops of Riverdale, Riverdale * Stockbridge Village, Stockbridge * Stone Mountain Festival, Stone Mountain * Sweetwater Village, Austell * The Village @ Mableton, Mableton * Tift-Town, Tifton * University Commons - Statesboro, , Georgia| * Venture Pointe, Duluth * Victory Square, Savannah * Village at Southlake, Morrow * Village Shoppes of East Cherokee, Woodstock * Village Shoppes of Flowery Branch, Flowery Branch * Westgate - Dublin, Dublin * Wisteria Village, Snellville Indiana * Apple Glen Crossing, Fort Wayne * Bittersweet Plaza, Mishawaka * Columbus Center, Columbus * Elkhart Market Centre, Goshen * Elkhart Plaza, Elkhart * Knox Plaza, Vincennes * Lincoln Plaza, New Haven * Marwood Plaza, Indianapolis * Meridian Village Plaza, Carmel * Sagamore Park Centre, West Lafayette * Speedway Super Center, Speedway * Valley View Plaza, Marion * Wabash Crossing, Wabash * Westlane Shopping Center, Indianapolis Illinois * Annex of Arlington, Arlington Heights * Bartonville Square, Bartonville * Butterfield Square, Libertyville * Commons of Chicago Ridge, Chicago Ridge * Crossroads Centre – Fairview, Fairview Heights * Elk Grove Town Center, Elk Grove Village * Fairhills Mall, Springfield * Festival Center – Bradley, Bradley * Freeport Plaza, Freeport * Heritage Square, Naperville * High Point Centre, Lombard * Long Meadow Commons, Mundelein * Marketplace at Matteson, Matteson * Olympia Corners, Olympia Fields * Parkway Pointe, Springfield * Pershing Plaza, Decatur * Ridge Plaza, Arlington Heights * Rivercrest Shopping Center, Crestwood * Rollins Crossing, Round Lake Beach * Sangamon Center, Springfield * Southfield Plaza – Bridgeview, Bridgeview * Sterling Bazaar, Peoria * The Commons of Crystal Lake, Crystal Lake * The Quentin Collection, Kildeer * Tinley Park Plaza, Tinley Park * Twin Oaks Shopping Center, Silvis * Westridge Court, Naperville * Westview Center, Hanover Park Iowa * Davenport Retail Center, Davenport * Haymarket Mall, Moines * Haymarket Square, Des Moines * Kimberly West Shopping Center, Davenport * Warren Plaza 3500 Dodge Street, Dubuque Kansas * Garden City Plaza, Garden City * West Loop Shopping Center, Manhattan * Westchester Square, Lenexa Louisiana * Denham Springs Plaza, Denham Springs * Iberia Plaza, New Iberia * Karam Shopping Center, Lafayette * Lagniappe Village, New Iberia * The Pines, Pineville Maine * BJ's Plaza, Portland * Brunswick Plaza, Brunswick * Pine Tree Shopping Center, Portland Maryland * Campus Village, College Park * Fox Run Route, Prince Frederick * Liberty Plaza, Randallstown * Rising Sun Towne Centre, Rising Sun Mississippi * Clinton Crossing, Clinton * County Line Plaza – Jackson, Jackson * Jacksonian Plaza, Jackson * Stateline Square, Southaven New Mexico * Ladera, Albuquerque * Smith's, Socorro * St Francis Plaza, Santa Fe Oklahoma * Marketplace, Tulsa * Quail Springs Marketplace, Oklahoma City Rhode Island * Hunt River Commons, North Kingstown South Carolina * Circle Center, Hilton Head * East Main Centre, Spartanburg * Fairview Corner I, Simpsonville * Fairview Corner II, Simpsonville * Festival Centre - North Charleston, North Charleston * Hillcrest, Spartanburg * Island Plaza, James Island * Lexington Town Square, Lexington * Northridge Plaza - Hilton Head, Hilton Head * Park Centre, Columbia * Remount Village Shopping Center, North Charleston Texas * Bardin Place, Arlington * Bay Forest, Houston * Baybrook Gateway, Webster * Baytown Shopping Center, Baytown * Beltway South, Houston * Braes Heights, Houston * Braes Link, Houston * Braes Oaks, Houston * Braesgate, Houston * Brenham Four Corners, Brenham * Broadway, Houston * Bryan Square, Bryan * Carmel Village, Corpus Christi * Cedar Bellair, Bellaire * Central Station, College Station * Claremont Village, Dallas * Clear Lake Camino, Houston * Crossing at Fry Road, Katy * Crossroads Center – Pasadena, Pasadena * El Camino, Bellaire * Five Points, Corpus Christi * Forest Hills, Ft. Worth * Harwood Central Village, Bedford * Hearthstone Corners, Houston * Highland Village Town Center, Highland Village * Huntington Village, Houston * Inwood Forest, Houston * Jeff Davis, Dallas * Jefferson Park, Mount Pleasant * Jester Village, Houston * Jones Plaza, Houston * Jones Square, Houston * Keegan's Meadow, Stafford * Kenworthy, El Paso * Klein Square, Spring * Las Colinas, Irving * Lazybrook, Houston * League City, League City * Maplewood Mall, Houston * Market Plaza, Plano * Marketplace at Flower Mound, Flower Mound * Merchants Park-, Houston * Mount Houston Square, Houston * North 45 Plaza, Houston * North Hills Village, Haltom City * Northgate – Houston, Houston * Northshore East, Houston * Northshore Plaza, Portland * Northshore West, Houston * Northtown Plaza, Houston * Northwood, Houston * Orange Grove, Houston * Palm Plaza, Aransas * Parktown, Deer Park * Parkview East, Pasadena * Parkview West, Pasadena * Parmer Crossing, Austin * Pearland Plaza, Pearland * Pinemont Shopping Center, Houston * Plantation Plaza, Clute * Ridglea Plaza, Ft. Worth * Rock Prairie Crossing, College Station * Royal Oaks Village, Houston * Sharpstown Plaza, Houston * Spencer Square, Pasadena * Stevens Park Village, Dallas * Tanglewilde, Houston * Texas City Bay, Texas City * The Centre at Navarro Highway, Victoria * The Centre at Preston Ridge, Frisco * The Market at Preston Ridge, Frisco * Tidwell Place, Houston * Tomball Parkway Plaza, Tomball * Townshire, Bryan * Trinity Commons, Fort Worth * Village Plaza, Garland * Washington Square, Kaufman * Webb Royal, Dallas * Westcliff, Ft. Worth * Westheimer Commons, Houston * Windvale, The Woodlands * Winwood Town Center, Odessa * Wynnewood Village, Dallas Vermont * Rutland I, Rutland * Rutland Plaza, Rutland Virginia * Cave Spring Corners, Roanoke * Culpeper Town Square, Culpeper * Hanover Square, Mechanicsville * Hilltop Plaza, Virginia Beach * Hunting Hills, Roanoke * Jefferson Green, Newport News * Lake Drive Plaza, Vinton * Lakeside Plaza, Salem * Ridgeview Centre, Wise * Spradlin Farm, Christiansburg * Strawbridge, Virginia Beach * Tuckernuck Square, Richmond * VA-KY Regional Shopping Centre, Norton * Valley Commons, Salem West Virginia * Grand Central Plaza, Parkersburg * Kmart Plaza, Vienna * Moundsville Plaza, Moundsville Wisconsin * Fitchburg Ridge Shopping Centre, Fitchburg * Fox River Plaza, Burlington * Mequon Pavilions, Mequon * Moorland Square Shopping Centre, New Berlin * Northridge Plaza, Milwaukee * Packard Plaza, Cudahy * Paradise Pavilion, West Bend * Spring Mall, Greenfield Wyoming * Cheyenne Plaza, Cheyenne See also * List of Centro Shopping Centres in Australia * List of Centro Shopping Centres in New Zealand References Centro Proprieties Group United States of America Shopping Centre Directory External links *Centro Properties Group United States of America Website Category:Lists of shopping malls